User blog:Icewish/Roleplay
K, I've had a really rough day today with a bunch of annoying, obnoxious, overly-religious boys bullying me about my faith (and it doesn't help that my name is Jewish either -_-) I hate TX, as my AAVC teacher puts it "We live in a state full of racists, religious nuts, homophobes, and massaginists, reason why I'm telling you to do your school work so you can leave this place!" Roughly what he said, and I could talk about this crap all day, so I'm just going to say right now I respect all religions, ethnicity, ect. and start talking about RP. The Plot This is the reason why RP on this wiki is called Story RP! It has a plot, a setting, ect. You have to follow the plot! That's why we have a plot! You can not post something like this when the plot is to find treasure: Mario blew up a chicken. ^ I've seen posts like this. They are mostly structured like: A character did something stupid that makes Icy want to choke the RPer because it does not move the plot forward. A good post for finding treasure would be: Luigi studied the map carefully. Pacing back and forth along the island's shore, he finally found out where the treasure was hidden. ^ Notice how the post uses adjectives and isn't super short? This is a good/decent RP post. Here are a few examples of what NOT to post in RP: "0328yr92gfcbef" said Mario. "OMG you cussed!" (I've seen crap like this in both fanfics and RP, it sounds and looks stupid.) "Hi." (I've seen this one too. You don't know what character is saying it and you have no idea who he or she is speaking to) A monkey fell out of a tree and started screaming "Help! The Rebel Fish Army is right outside!" (I always see these types of posts when we are RPing in Hyrule Caste. There is a whole God (beep!)n forest outside, but you wait till we are inside the castle to post about a tree. It's a wall good enough for your dagger to land in? Or how about a chandelier for your monkey to fall out of? And then there is another problem with this post: There is no rebel fish army. This always happens with new users. They don't read what the RP is about and think they can post whatever they want.) The Characters I've noticed this, some people have RP characters that all act the same. Every single one, all the time, every (beep!)ing day. And most of the time, these characters are all stupid! Yeah you admit they're stupid, yeah you say one is more stupid than the other, yeah you want Icy to like, make her character shoot your character, and guess what, they all act the same still, no matter what you say! Here is the most common example of an RP post with characters will all the same personality: Mario cut the dent out of Luigi's tank's armor. "Thanks!" said Luigi. "No problem! said Mario. Luigi takes out his laptop and starts playing Balloons Tower Defense. "I'm on level 10000000!" said Luigi. "Well I once got to level 300080!" said Mario. (On the very first sentence, I've heard people saying "cut out dents" last time I checked, you can't cut dents out. And normally while these characters are doing useless crap, we have other people's characters trying to fight but they can't because they don't have reinforcements cause you are doing something random!) I admit, my RP characters don't vary too much in personality either, and I always write with too much melodrama, but there are some things that set my characters appart from each other. You, the RPer Here are the rules of being a good RPer: #Wait your turn! #Don't spend 30 mins. posting! #Don't leave char randomly #Always post the edit code #Check your grammar! #Leave your sig after you post. Plus more, but I told them to you already. Don't you just like seeing posts like this?: Hi said kirby OMG said mario a talking pink circle ^ I see these quite often, on this wiki and others, but I mostly see posts where everything is spelled wrong and you can't use punctuation marks to save your life! And please, I don't know what the proper word for this is, but don't make your character, um, a pedophile? K? I mean, really? In the past, there were a lot of these weird character descriptions with all this crap. More coming soon! The Ending I'm bad at writing endings, but I would remember great RPs with awesome plots and stuff written by other users, and the final post was "She died. The End!" If you post the final post and I say "That's all?..." That's generally a bad sign and you need to write something better.... In Conclusion Don't post stupid crap. Icy knows that she is bad at writing, spelling, and grammar, but some stuff I find on here is just awful! The gaol here isn't to type fast, not look at your keyboard, and try to post as many times as possible; it's to write well and create a good story. Icewish ♥ 05:09, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts